


Shea-Waldenbeck

by StatueOfLuberty



Series: Country Living [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, So I thought I'd write their wedding, Then somebody wanted me to continue, This series started as a part of Philkas week, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatueOfLuberty/pseuds/StatueOfLuberty
Summary: Lukas wakes up in his childhood bed, and his stomach's in knots.





	

Lukas wakes up in his childhood bed, and his stomach is in knots. He's excited, he's nervous, but he mostly can't wait to see Philip at the altar later.

 _I'm getting married today. I'm getting married to_ Philip.

He springs out of bed and rushes downstairs. His dad's making chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, his back facing his son. He turns around when he hears Lukas grab a mug from the cabinet. "Hey there, champ. How you feeling?"

"Nervous, excited. I never thought I'd actually be excited to go through the whole wedding ceremony, yet here I am, counting down the seconds until Philip and I are standing across from each other," Lukas admits.

"I felt the same way with Mom," Bo says.

He's always said "your mother".

"You didn't have to make my favorite," Lukas says as he grabs a plate.

"Consider it a formal apology for letting you think you couldn't tell me anything."

"What do you mean?"

Bo lets out a deep breath. "I know I haven't made your life the best. You were scared to tell anybody about the murders because you didn't want me to know that you and Philip were together. No child should have to go through that. I love you both, and I can't wait to be a part of this important moment in your life."

His son smiles. "I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you too."

* * *

Lukas is back at their house and is standing on one side of the house, waiting for his signal. The sun shines down brightly, keeping him warm whenever there's a small breeze. He can hear Helen scolding Philip on the other side of the house for messing up his tie, which makes him snicker. Of course Philip would be fidgety.

"You couldn't have picked a better day to have an outdoor wedding," Rose says as she pins the flower to his suit. "It's like you knew the weather would be perfect."

"I'd like to think it's Anne making sure Philip has the best day of his life," Lukas replies. "I can't imagine how he's feeling about her not being here."

"I know it's not the same, but he has you, your dad, and Helen and Gabe. There isn't a better group of people I know."

Lukas smiles and adds, "He also has you."

She smiles, adjusts his tie, and kisses his cheek. "You two are very lucky."

The music starts. pulling them back to reality. Rose steps out and walks to the altar, a bouquet in her hands. Lukas spots Hannah, the girl Helen and Gabe decided to foster when Philip went to college. Her usual frizzy, red hair is tamed enough, her curls cascading down her back. They stand on each side of the altar, Hannah next to Philip's friend from college, Malcolm, and Rose next to Bo.

Lukas has had a lot of guy friends, but he couldn't think of anyone better to be his beset man than his own father. They've mended their relationship, now closer than ever. It took a while, but after Lukas almost died twice, Bo, realized he doesn't want them to be distant when one of them passes away. They're still some work, but they've come a long way.

Finally, it's time for Philip and Lukas to walk out. Lukas tries to keep his eyes straight ahead, but he can't help himself; he looks over and smiles when his eyes meet his soon-to-be husband's. He was afraid their parents wouldn't approve of them marrying so young, but they've been together for almost six years. They're barely twenty-three, and they're getting  _married._

Lukas is so fucking excited.

When they meet at the altar, Philip eagerly grabs Lukas' hand, making the crowd laugh. Gabe stands next to them because of course he's registered to officiate a wedding. He talks about how they were surprisingly good at hiding their relationship ("It's amazing because they're so obvious now.") and when they saw each other after being away for almost a whole year (Lukas went to California to train while Philip went to the city for his first year at NYU). The crowd laughs at the story of Lukas trying to take care of Philip when he got sick and instead was kicked in the stomach. Lukas glares at Philip playfully, which just makes the other man chuckle and squeeze his hands.

When they get to the vows, Philip starts it with the story of Gabe telling him about stomachs hurting and being in love. He says he nodded because he was in love then, and he still is now. Lukas blanks for a second; he had no idea Philip felt that way so early. Philip then mentions when Lukas was in the hospital and how scared he was, and how thankful he is that they're standing there right now, celebrating their love with their family and friends.

When it's Lukas' turn, he blushes and clears his throat. "So, uh, this may come as a shock, but I didn't memorize my vows, and I lost the paper."

The crowd laughs, and Philip says, "It's okay. I'll love whatever you say."

That helps Lukas breathe a little better. "When I first saw you at school, it was like everything made sense. I never really had a crush on anyone, and I felt like I had to stare at the wall while I was getting changed in the locker room, but I never knew why. Then, you were walking down the hallway, and I realized that I thought you were one of the most attractive kids I had ever met, Rose the exception."

"Obviously," Rose jokes, making everybody laugh.

"I was so scared of people finding out that I'm gay, especially my father. When I found out that he was okay with it, it felt like everything was going to be okay for us. We were suddenly invincible because my dad still loves me. This morning, he told me that he loves both of us.

"I've put you through a lot of crap, and you always tell me that I've been forgiven for how I treated you when we were in high school. I have no idea why, but I've learned to stop questioning it. I'm very thankful that you've stuck by my side, and I will stick by yours until the day I die. You make my stomach hurt in the best way possible, and I will never let you forget that."

A few more words are said by Gabe, they exchange the rings and the "I do's", and then they get to kiss. Without hesitation, Lukas cups Philip's face and kisses him. He then presses kisses to his cheeks, his temples, his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, and then his lips again. Philip's giggling the whole time, and it's the purest sound Lukas has ever heard.

After they've walked down the makeshift aisle, everybody moves quickly. The altar is set to the side, tables are set up, chairs are moved around, the food is brought out, and the DJ changes the music to something more upbeat. The couple's table consists of their immediate families, Rose, and Malcolm. Philip and Lukas couldn't stop staring at smiling at each other, but nobody called them out on it. Any other day they would've, but they're allowed to today.

Philip looks even better in his suit that Lukas imagined. Since it was custom-made, it fits Philip perfectly. It makes Lukas' mouth water a little. He takes a sip of his sparkling cider and continues to eat his steak. His dad suddenly stands up, tapping his glass with a fork. Everybody stops talking and turns to him.

"I just wanted to congratulate my son—or should I say  _sons_ —on getting married today. There have been many bumps in the road, and there will be many more, but they'll get through it all. I would also like to thank them for using sparkling cider rather than champagne; You two have helped a lot on the journey of being sober, and I can't thank you two enough. You two are amazing young gentlemen, and I'm very excited to officially have Philip join the family. I can proudly say that I have another son," Bo says.

Both grooms are crying, but they're also smiling. Philip stands and walks over, and Bo pulls him into a tight hug. The guests clap and cheer, which makes Lukas' heart soar. He knows Bo loves Philip, but it always amazes him whenever he actually says it.

Soon, it's time for the first dance. They sway to "Let It Go" by James Bay, one of the songs on their playlist. Philip rests his head on Lukas' shoulder, so content with just staying in this moment forever. His rings glints in the sunlight, making his heart flutter. He just married the love of his life. He's living in his dream house, had his dream wedding, and is dancing with his dream man. Lukas then presses a kiss to his hairline, and Philip could die right there and be okay with it.

When the song changes to something faster, everybody else joins the "floor". Lukas and Philip are pulled away by different people, but it's okay; they'll have plenty of time tonight to dance more.

After a while, Lukas collapses into his chair and takes a few sips of his cider. He watches Hannah and Philip twirl each other, despite Philip being at least six inches taller than her. Helen and Gabe join them, and they dance in a circle, holding hands. Lukas feels the butterflies in his stomach wake up after so many years at the sight of Philip's smiling face. God, he could never get used to how beautiful Philip Shea is. Well, Philip Shea-Waldenbeck.

Later that night, when everybody's ditched their suit jackets and heels, Lukas is standing on the side of the floor with his dad, talking about Philip's job as a photographer for a New York nature magazine. He spots his husband ( _husband_ ) and curses when he sees him dancing over.

"No," Lukas shouts with a grin.

"Come on," Philip says, still dancing over to them.

Lukas shakes his head, but he knows it's a lost cause. Philip grabs his tie and pulls him until they're in the center of the floor. Lukas can't help but laugh as Philip shimmies. The brunet grabs his hands and spins them around. Lukas catches Philip when he stumbles, and they both laugh.

"Hey, Mr. Shea-Waldenbeck," Lukas says.

"Hi, Mr. Shea-Waldenbeck. Are you having fun?" Philip asks.

Lukas hums as he pretends to think. "I mean, I just got married to the love of my life, and my stomach hurts like hell, so I'd say I'm having the time of my goddamn life."

"Good. I love you," Philip says.

Lukas mimics Philip from earlier and pulls him in by the tie to kiss him. "I love you, too."


End file.
